whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ahadi
glyph for friend/ally.]] The Ahadi (literally meaning promise in Swahili) are one of the most recent developments in the politics of the Changing Breeds. In the wake of Black Tooths defeat, the unusual coalition of various Fera headed by Kisasi and Walks-with-Might has survived. As one of the two prominent multi-raced confederations of Fera, the Ahadi strive to serve and preserve Africa, monitor and protect Gaia, and fight against the Wyrm at all costs. History Ever since the War of Rage, the number of Fera remained relatively stable in Africa, as there were few to no Garou and the Apis sacrificed themselves to hinder their approach into it. When the Ajaba were destroyed by the Simba and the Endless Storm started to terrorize Africa, one surviving Ajaba named Kisasi began to explore her heritage and legacy her mother had left for her. This is how she met Kiva, the revered Bagheera elder, who told Kisasi the significance of her name, as well as the events that led to the destruction of the Hyena King and his court. Surprisingly, however, the young Ajaba wanted nothing to do with vengeance; rather, she decided then and there that she was going to fix things, and was too young to realize that that was a hopeless venture. She didn't know she wasn't supposed to like the Simba, and didn't care that they didn't like her. She simply refused to surrender in the face of antagonism, and they found her enthusiasm infectious. She rallied the other Changing Breeds of Africa behind her and lead them against the Endless Storm. After Black Tooth was beaten, the Fera decided that they could remain allied, as they were thousands of years before in Egypt. Black Tooth's death had set loose something ancient and terrible within the Kalahari desert and his vampiric allies now swarm unchecked across Africa, so there were many opportunities to work together and fight against the minions of the Wyrm. However, not all Fera are happy with the new confederation, especially since some of the Ajaba would rather get their revenge on the Simba and their ilk instead of allying with them, among some Simba who would rather return to the days of Black Tooth's rule. Organization The Ahadi are ruled by a central council of various representatives of the Changing Breeds that form it. Most of them are elders or other respected individuals among ther breed. Three councils, one for each geographical region of Africa, are headed by the ones who joined forces with Kisasi. The Bagheera are among the leading races, but their isolationist mindsets makes them somewhat unfit for the role of leadership. Every member of every breed is welcome to join the Ahadi under the circumstance that they follow their code, which is similar to the Litany. The Code of the Ahadi * Members must perform their duties to Gaia above all others * Members must provide aid to other members when called to do so, provided that the aid requested lies within their ability to provide and is in accord with their duties to Gaia * Members must cooperate when possible, even when it might prove inconvenient at that time * The organizational style of each member races must remain intact * The spirit pacts of all races have to be respected, even when they are foreign * Caerns and other holy places must be open to use for use by all Ahadi members, provided the use is reasonable and in accord with Gaia's interests. Members * the Ajaba * the Bastet of the Bagheera, Simba, Bubasti and Swara tribes * the Garou tribes of the Silent Striders and the Kucha Ekundu * the Mokolé of the Mokole-mbembe * the corvid Makunguru Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Fera